1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler with a magnet which retains staples in a staple magazine.
2. Prior Art
A regular stapler includes a base, a staple magazine, and a handle which are hinged for pivotal motion and wherein staples are pushed forward by a spring. Other types of stapler employ a magnet which has a similar function as a spring. The magnet draws the staples beneath the staple ejector provided on the handle. In this type of stapler, the magnet must be securely attached to the stapler; however, occasionally the magnet occasionally comes off of the stapler, causing the stapler to stop functioning stapling operation.